


Greetings from Normalville!

by mmanalysis



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmanalysis/pseuds/mmanalysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin gets inspired to write a letter to his ranger friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greetings from Normalville!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tptigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/gifts).



> Takes place after "Countdown to Destruction".

“The art of correspondence is an art onto itself. The greatest example of a first person story that anyone can do.”

 Justin watched as his English teacher, Ms. Monae, glided around their desk during the topic of letters. Despite some of the others saying she was a kook when class was over, Justin found her interesting and liked that she felt so strongly about what she taught.

 “Students, I encourage you to write letters to your friends and families. There’s nothing like seeing someone take the time out of their day to talk about their lives.” She moved near Justin’s desk and gave him a soft smile. “Especially, when your friends are no longer nearby.”

 Justin blushed a bit that she would single him out even if it was to help him. The bell rang, signaling the end of class and he picked up his backpack and books to go to lunch, still thinking about the words that Ms. Monae had spoken about. Maybe the others could get a letter from him.

 After going through the usual periods of dealing with teachers who either doubted his intelligence or made him out to be a spectacle, Justin finally made it home. He dropped his bag at the kitchen table and went to get a snack when he noticed a sticky note on the fridge.

  _Justin, I’ll have to stay late at work tonight. Mrs. Smith left us an eggplant parmesan. Love-Dad._

Justin wrinkled his nose at the thought of eggplant but figured that Mrs. Smith meant well. He wished he could say the same for his dad.

 He picked out an apple and walked back to the table to start on his math homework when the thought struck him. Quickly moving his stuff to the desk with the computer, he pulled up the program needed and started to type out a letter.

 

_Dear Rangers,_

_Greetings from Normalville! If you’re reading this out loud to Alpha or Andros, tell them it’s a joke._

_I wasn’t sure if I should write one letter or do a letter for each of you but it’s my first time and I would end up saying the same thing in all my letters._

 

He paused after typing the words and thought about what he needed to say. Ms. Monae said letters were like first person point of view stories. Maybe that’s what he should do.

 

_Can I just say I miss you guys? It’s not terrible over here but I hate trying to integrate back in after doing it at Angel Grove High._

_Some of the teachers and students baby me. I know I’m the youngest student but I’m smart. I mean, that’s why they let a 13 year old into high school, duh! Not to mention I was driving way before some of the others!_

_The other teachers treat me like the second coming of Einstein and think I should be good at everything! It’s those classes where I’m not exactly popular with the other students._

_I do like English, which is weird because I’m not a big literature person. But Ms. Monae she_

 

Justin paused in the letter as he tried to think of a good way to describe his eccentric teacher who always wore purple and gold, dreadlocks dyed in purple at the ends, and was as short as him. He decided to wing it as his fingers started typing with speed once more.

 

_she makes you think. She never judges you on whether you have a hard time reading or understanding the book or stories. In fact, she kind of reminds me of T.J. and Cassie. She’s nice like you, T.J. and artsy like Cass._

_Despite some of the teachers, everything is pretty normal. It’s kind of weird though not being called to fight Pirahnatrons or other baddies but I kind of like it. I joined a local soccer team and made friends with some of the other kids. Everything’s normal._

 

Justin looked up at the time and winced that it was an hour later and he hadn’t started his math homework. He moved away from the computer and went to do his math homework for the next hour while eating the Mrs. Smith’s meal. When he was finished an hour later he went back to the computer to see where he left off on his letter and started to feel a sense of dread.

He had replied that everything was normal, leaving off his dad. Did he really want to depress his friends about his dad? Then again, who could he talk to but his friends.

_That includes my dad. He’s….he’s not terrible but he hasn’t changed to much. Still puts work ahead of everything. I’m not as mad as I used to be though. It feels normal. I’m not sure how I feel about that._

This was getting a little too depressing. Justin’s finger hovered over the delete button but he moved back to the letters as he remembered Ms. Monae’s words about treating a letter as a story. Some stories don’t have positive stuff and he knows that more than anything. He continued to write, moving on to asking about the rangers.

 

_On a lighter note, how is everyone? That whole business with Astronema was crazy! It was all on the news! I knew you guys would do great though I wished I could have helped._

_T.J., are you still blue? Like the color blue? If you are, that’s cool but I hope you can be red again so we can drive Lightning Cruiser and Storm blaster together!_

_Cassie, are you still making music? Made it big. T.J. told me once you wanted to be like Tina Turner and even though I have no idea who that is I hope you get there._

_Carlos, you really helped me out with soccer and I hope you’re keeping up too. When I get big enough, I want to challenge you!_

_Ashley, do you still want to be a fashion designer? I know the last time you made something wasn’t exactly the best but I know you can do it!_

_Andros, even though I don’t know you very well, I’m glad you found my team and that you’re all friends._

_Alpha, I miss working with you on projects and I hope one day you can come back to Earth so we can work on something again._

_Everyone, I miss you a lot. I just wanted to let you guys know what’s going on with me and that’s it. I honestly have no idea how to end it but always remember to shift into Turbo!_

_Sincerely,_

_Justin Stewart._

 

     Justin looked over the letter before opening the Internet, waiting for the dial-up to finally get going. He opened his dad’s AOL and pasted the letter into an e-mail. He sent it and hoped it managed to get to the others.

* * *

 

 T.J. was manning the computers when he saw an e-mail from the a Stweart e-mail account. Confused, he opened it up and saw it was a letter from Justin. A huge smile spread on T.J.’s face as he yelled out into the ship.

 “Hey everyone! Justin sent us an e-mail!”

 The others clamored in, Ashley making it in first with Andros and Karone last, unsure if they should be here to hear this. When everyone was accounted for, T.J. started to read the e-mail out loud.

 “Dear Rangers,-”

* * *

 

  _Two weeks later._

Justin had arrived back to his house, noticed the note on the fridge from his dad that he had to work late and there was lasagna from Mrs. Smith. He took out some grapes and headed over to the computer to do research for a project.

 When he opened up AOL, he noticed a few more e-mails addressed to them with each of the rangers’ names. A smile bloomed on Justin’s face as he settled himself in to read from his friends.


End file.
